


(I'm in love with) Your Body

by sempreme



Series: Slices of Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Draco Malfoy being his usual self, HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, It was meant to be fluff but the word cock is used too many times to be considered as such, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: The kind of "I told you I wanted something for Valentine’s Day, and you just said sex is all I’m going to get?" cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY. FIRST WORK IN THE HP FANDOM FOR ME.  **DOUBLE YAY**.  
>  (Technically, I'm kind of late for Valentine's Day, but let's move on, please.)
> 
> This is a stupid drabble, but I  _needed_  to start writing about these two, you know? So, simple things first. Then it'll come the storm (or so I hope, hehe).
> 
> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [dracoharry100](http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/)  _Challenge #468:_ _ _Body__  
> 
> [♦ hd-fluff](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)  _Prompt #132: _What NOT to get a wizard for Valentine's Day__
> 
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine (sorry)(but I promise I'll get one for longer works!).
> 
> Last but not least, I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco let out a loud laugh, dropping his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“What?” the raven boy asked, a contagious smile on his lips. Draco continued his now muffled chuckle, a barely giggle, his mouth closed and his cheeks warm – a consequence of his hilarious mood or the round of tender sex that had just happened, Harry couldn’t tell.

“I can’t believe the _audacity_ ,” Draco spoke, pointing at Harry’s bare chest with a finger. “I told you I wanted something for Valentine’s Day, and you just said sex is all I’m going to get?” His tone was soft and beyond outrageous at the same time, and his smile hadn’t left his face yet, sparkling eyes challenging Harry even though his head was still crooked against Harry’s neck. He must not had been really worn out from Harry’s cock, if he was still being his usual brat self – Harry was so gone for him anyway.

“I couldn’t buy a _peacock_ for you to raise it in the spare room, Draco. And it’s not like you’ve ever rejected my body,” Harry explained, adjusting himself against the headboard of their bed and Draco on his chest, a tight arm around his hips, gently squeezing the flesh.

Draco rolled his eyes while being manhandled, trying not to let Harry see his real amusement. “Anyway, you’re delusional. And _so_ full of yourself, if you think that your body will be enough for my desires to be sufficiently satisfied.”

Harry gave him a daring look, “Ah, so is it _me_ who’s full of himself, isn’t it?” he murmured gently, then proceeded to grab Draco’s spent cock that was laying between their stomachs. “But _you_ think that my body will be enough for your desires to be sufficiently satisfied,” he parroted, but with a lower and rougher tone, the one he knew could do miracles on Draco. And miracles did.

Draco whined quietly in his ear at the feeling of Harry’s hand moving up and down on his again interested length, any argument he’d trying to put up with him already forgotten. He gripped at Harry’s biceps, looking for better friction not just on Harry’s hand but also on Harry’s thick cock just under his. He really was too obvious.

“So you want it, mh?” Harry asked, grinning against Draco’s lips. He left the blonde no space for any response, crushing his mouth against Draco’s and simply falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted! ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](http://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (Read it also at [LJ](http://sempreme123.livejournal.com/608.html)/[DW](http://sempreme123.dreamwidth.org/665.html))


End file.
